It Started with a Blind Date
by wckdstonem
Summary: Theodore "Theo" Campbell is a 23 year old neurosurgeon. His social life is dying, according to his older sister, Naomi Campbell. She then decides to set him up with her colleague, Minerva "Mini" McGuinness, a 24 year old model and writer for a magazine. Blind dates are disastrous, right? Will this blind date end badly or will it end romantically?
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This is my first attempt in writing a skins fanfic. I didn't incorporate some of the characters' personalities here. I decided to make their personalities on my own but I don't own Skins (I wish I did). Oh and I imagined Theo as Tom Felton with his Draco Malfoy hair. Anyway, enjoy reading! :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 1:<span>**

**THEO'S POV**

"Oh hell no!"

I screamed at my older sister, Naomi. She was trying to set me up on a blind date with her co-worker.

"Come on, Theo! You need to get laid or at least have a woman in your life. You're always working," said Naomi.

"But you know blind dates always end in a disaster," I grumbled, frowning at her.

"You haven't even gone out with her! She's a really great girl, I promise you'll like her," she said encouragingly.

I thought about what she's proposing for a moment. Oh yeah, I'm Theodore Campbell, or Theo to most people. I work as a neurosurgeon and of course being a doctor, I barely have any social life. So my loving, big sister makes it her task to make sure my social life doesn't die. As much as I appreciate it, I don't really see the point in going out with some random girl when I'm perfectly fine on my own. But, I mean, there's no harm in going out with a girl. Maybe I should give Naomi's co-worker a shot.

Naomi stares at me with her big, blue, hopeful eyes and that huge toothy grin of hers. "Please say yes! Please say yes!" she screams at me, repeatedly and excitedly.

I decided to just give in to what she wants so she can leave me alone. Damn you, big sister for being too persuasive! Sighing, "Fine! Okay I will go out with this co-worker of yours. So please just fucking shut up."

She punches the air with her fist and does this what I'm assuming is her happy dance around our lounge. I smiled watching her, it was really nice seeing her this happy. She may be annoying at times but I love her to bits. I couldn't ask for a better older sister.

"Okay, so I should probably tell you her name and all that shit but before I do, I'll just give her a call, alright?" she says once she was done dancing.

I nodded and plopped down on the sofa. I leaned my head back, stared at the ceiling and thought to myself "What the hell have I gotten myself into?"

Suddenly our apartment door opened and in comes my little redhead friend who was also Naomi's girlfriend.

"Theo! Why do you look like someone shoved a stick up your arse and left it there?" Emily says, sitting down beside me.

I groaned and just said, "Naomi."

Emily laughs and shakes her head. "So you finally agreed to Naomi's blind date idea, huh? Well about fucking time! You definitely need to loosen up. All these working must be boring you out of your mind."

I placed my arm over my eyes and said, "I'm glad you're finding my irritated mood amusing, Ems. And no, all this working doesn't bore me. In fact, I enjoy it."

"Zzzz…. You're so boring! Be a little more outgoing! Girls don't like boring. If I was straight, I wouldn't like you."

I removed my arm and looked at her with mock happiness, "Wow, thanks for the moral support. You really are the best fucking friend ever."

"Why you're very welcome, Theo. I really am the fucking best ever," she laughs.

Naomi walks in back in the lounge and says to Emily with a smile, "I knew I heard your voice." She gives Emily a kiss and I had to look away because I felt like I was intruding something intimate and personal.

"Ew, can you guys not do that while I'm sitting right here?" I said jokingly. They just laughed and stuck their tongues out at me. Naomi sits down in the middle, of course after telling me to "move the fuck over".

"So…" she starts, while looking at me with a sly grin.

"So…" I say back, with my eyebrow raised.

"I just called her and she's so excited! She said she couldn't wait to meet you," she said excitedly.

"Okay, well I guess, that's good to know. That she's excited and can't wait to meet me. So what's her name?"

"Her name's Mini. She's a model in our magazine and also a writer," she says with a huge grin.

Naomi works in Fabulous magazine as the head editor. I never would've thought she would be working for Fabulous magazine. I always thought she would be someone very influential in the government because of her reputation back in uni.

"Seriously? You expect me to go out on a date with a model?" I said in disbelief.

"She's a very good looking girl, Theo. You'll definitely like her. Plus, she's smart," Emily interjects.

"Of course she's good looking. She's a model! I don't know how to be on a date with a model, Nai!" I screamed, slightly panicking.

I've always been around doctors my whole life. I don't know how to act around "good looking girls" much less a model!

"Relax, bro! You'll be fine. Just be yourself and talk about stuff. Or do "stuff"," she says the last bit with a wink.

"Oh fuck no, Naomi. I'm not gonna shag this girl just for the heck of it. I'm not that kind of guy," I protested.

"I know you're not. It was just a suggestion. Anyway, the date is tomorrow night. I arranged everything, restaurant and time."

"Wow you make it look like you're the one who's going out with her!" I say teasingly.

"Oh shut it. Anyway, Emsy and I are gonna go to bed now, okay?" I saw Emily and

Naomi and Emily sneak a sly glance at each other when my sister says bed. Looks like I'm in for another sleepless night again!

"Alright but can you please keep the noises down? Some people in here need their sleep too," I plead.

They just laugh and walk to their bedroom, hand-in-hand. I look at them and for a moment, I get a bit jealous of their relationship. I kind of wished that I had someone like Naomi and Emily have each other. I shake my head and go to my room and try to get some sleep before I hear those two starts doing it like bunnies.

* * *

><p>Leave me a review or something. Tell me what you like, what you don't, things I can improve and all that. Thank you! Much appreciated. :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2! Hope you guys are liking it so far.

Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 2:<span>**

**THEO'S POV**

I woke up to an incessant ringing coming from my bedside shelf. I ran a hand on my face, groaning. Who the fuck is calling me at this ungodly hour? I grabbed my phone and saw that it was my best mate, Franky.

"Why the fuck are you calling me at this time? Do you know how much I love my sleep?" I told her angrily. Well, I tried to be angry. It was hard to get angry with her.

"Haha fuck you, Theo. Get up and go get dressed. I need some breakfast and you're buying!" she demanded.

"And why the hell am I buying you breakfast? What's the special occasion?"  
>"Nothing. I just want you to buy me breakfast. Oh and before you go have a shower, can you buzz me in? I'm freezing out here."<p>

"Hmm," I said, pretending to be thinking.

"Oh fucking hell, Theo! Just buzz me in! I think I'm gonna die of hypothermia if I stay out here any longer."

"Such a drama queen," I teased her, proceeding to stand up and buzz her in.

"Oh thank fuck! I'm gonna strangle you when I get in there," she said before hanging up.

I opened the door and waited for her on the doorway. She went out the lift and stomped towards me and I just crossed my arms on my chest and gave her a cheery smile.

"Well good morning to the bestest mate in the world!" I say as cheerfully as I can.

"Shut the fuck up and yes I am the bestest mate in the world. Oh yeah, I'm supposed to strangle you when I get in, right?"

"You can try," I say teasingly.

"If I strangle you, no one's going to buy me breakfast so maybe next time," she said with a laugh.

I laugh with her then give her a huge hug; a kiss on the cheek then ruffled her hair. She hated it when I did that to her.

"Ugh, you know how much I hate it when you do that, Theo!" she looks at me, trying to be angry.

"I know you hate it, which is why I do it."

She punches my arm then sticks her tongue out at me, gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. It has been a thing of ours whenever we see each other to tease the other one then after a few digs here and there; we just give each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek. You may be wondering if we got involved at some point and yeah we did. We dated for a few months then just decided to be mates, well I decided, much to her dismay, I think. But it's all right now, there's no awkward moment with her. Maybe a few harmless flirting, but we're nothing but mates right now.

"Well come on in and make yourself at home. Oh wait, I don't need to tell you to make yourself at home because that's what you'll do anyway," I tell her.

"You know me so well," she says smiling, "anyway, can you go have a shower now? I'm really starving," she demanded, trying to get comfortable on the sofa.

"Yes, Your Majesty," I tell her, while bowing down with a laugh.

She waves her hand dismissively at me and opens the telly, looking for something to watch.

I get to my room and hurriedly showered and dressed because my demanding best mate is starving, which made me also realize I was starving myself.

I made sure to grab my things for work and some books and notes I have to study for an upcoming surgery I have in two weeks. I thought when I graduated medical school, I didn't have to study anymore, but boy I was wrong.

I left my room and ran into my sister who was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and some knickers. I'm used to her walking around the apartment looking like that so no big deal.  
>"Good morning my dear sister. You're looking rather beautiful this morning," I say, gesturing to her very unruly hair.<p>

She lets out a laugh and flips me off. "What time is it?"

"Uh it's quarter to eight. What time are you supposed to be in work?"

"About 9. I should probably get ready. Aren't you too early for work?"

I pointed to where Franky was sitting, "I was violently woken up by that monster over there."

"Oh shut up and I'm not a monster for waking you up early. It was a life or death situation!" Franky protested.

My sister just laughs at us and asks, "What was the life or death situation, Franks?"

"I needed him to buy me breakfast. I was starving," she answered, as if it was an unacceptable reason. For me it wasn't. I love my sleep okay!

Naomi nodded and said, "Oh yeah, definitely life or death situation. Worthy of ruining Theo's slumber."

Franky just smiled at me smugly and nodded her head towards my sister. "See? I'm glad someone understands me!"

I rolled my eyes and walked to Franky, "Do you want that breakfast or not? I'm leaving now."

She stood up and followed me to the door and said goodbye to Naomi. "So where do you want to have breakfast?" I asked her.

She paused, thinking. "How about Fishminster?"

I nodded and we went to my car. It's times like these where I'm really glad I'm a doctor because I was able to afford a car and a nice apartment. Don't get me wrong, I love my job because I like to help people but the money is really great so it's a win – win.

So there we were, sitting in my car, me driving to Fishminster. I suddenly remembered that my date with Mini was tonight. Franky obviously noticed the change in my demeanor and asked, "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just remembered that my date with my sister's colleague is tonight."

"A date? You? Going out on a date?" I sensed something in her voice, like a hint of jealousy? No, she couldn't be jealous.

"Yeah, a date. You find it hard to believe too, huh? I just agreed so she would shut up about it. Apparently my social life is on the brink of dying so she thought maybe a blind date would help."

"A blind date? Wow, so do you know anything about her?"

"All I know is that her name's Mini, she's a model for Fabulous magazine. Can you imagine? Me, on a date with a model? It's fucking mental, I'll tell you that."

"Hey. Franks? You okay? Hello?" I asked when she suddenly became unusually quiet. "Isn't this the part where you make fun of me?"

"What? Oh, right yeah. So you're going on a date with a model, un-fucking-believable," she said without enthusiasm.

I tried not to think of anything about the sudden drop in her mood as we arrived in Fishminster. We ordered our food and sat down. I thought, as a good mate, I should maybe ask her what's wrong, "Franky? You o-" I was cut off by my phone ringing, so I help up a finger, telling her to hold on. It was my fellow surgeon and good friend, Alex. "Hey Alex, what's up?"

"Theodore! What time do you think you can be here in the hospital?"

"Why? Is everything okay? You sound a bit stressed."

"I am fucking stressed! There's so many things to study for about the surgery and I think my brain is about to explode."

I looked at my watch and saw that it was 9:15. The hospital was 20 minutes away so I told Alex what time I'd be there and hung up.

"I'm really sorry Franks. I really want to stay but Alex needs me in the hospital, probably to help him study. You going to be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I have to get to work to anyway. I'll see you," she said a bit sadly and stood up.

"Do you need a ride? I can drive you to work," I suggested.

She shook her head, "No, it's alright. I'll manage. Drive safe."

She left in such a hurry I didn't get the chance to say goodbye. Me going on a date must be bothering her. No, that can't be it. I shrugged off the idea, went to my car and drove to the hospital.

* * *

><p>So? Like it, hate it? Leave me a review and tell me about it :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is shorter than the previous chapters I've posted. Anyway, enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: Once again, Skins isn't mine.

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 3:<span>**

**FRANKY'S POV**

As I was sitting on the bus on the way to see… someone, I couldn't help but think if my actions earlier towards Theo were acceptable or not.

"Fucking hell, Franky! You don't have the right to be jealous. Get your shit straight," I mentally scolded myself.

As the bus stopped in front of the building, I walked my way towards the lobby and waited for that someone. I was getting very impatient after waiting for about 5 minutes (well I'm sorry for being an impatient girl) so I decided to leave. Then I saw a mop of blonde hair walking, oh wait, running towards me, screaming.

"Franky! Wait don't leave. Damn these fucking high heels."

I laughed at my best mate when an old lady disapproved of her language so she flipped her off.

"Hey, you know how impatient I am right?" I said when she got to me.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm sorry; anyway I'm here now. What did you want to talk about?" she said, tilting her head to the side.

"So do you have any plans tonight? I was thinking we could go to a pub and just catch up. I barely see you anymore."

"Well, I do have plans tonight. The magazine's head editor arranged a date for me with her brother. Can you believe that?"

"Oh really? A date? Wow, I can't believe it," I said, feigning shock.

If you're wondering, how can I be best mates with Theo and Mini, two people who are going out on a date tonight and not know each other? They both know I have another best mate but I just don't tell them who it is. I dated Theo in secret for a few months. Believe me, it's not east keeping it a secret but we managed.

"I know right. Plus, I don't have anyone to look after Grace but I already agreed to go out. Are you busy tonight?"

"No, I'm not. I'll look after Grace for you. What time should I be in your house?"

"Hmm, he's picking me up at 7 I think, so maybe about 6? Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah sure," I said, then hugging her. "God, I missed you so much, Mins!"

"I missed you too, Franky!" she said, hugging me back. "You can stay for the night too, so I have someone to talk about this horrendous date."

"How can you say it's horrendous? You haven't even met the guy yet! For all you know, he could be the one," I say, winking at her.

"Oh shut it. It's just a one - time thing. Besides, I have Grace to worry about. Anyway, I have to get back to work. It was really nice seeing you and I'm sorry we can't go out tonight," she said apologetically.

I waved my hand dismissively, "Nah, it's alright. I'll see you tonight anyways."

She clapped then hugged me again and walked to the lifts. When she was gone, my phone rang and it was Mike, my assistant.

"What is it, Mike?"

"We need your help here with the short film. We have no idea what to do."

"Ugh for fuck's sake! I'll be there in 5," I said angrily.

What's the use of having assistants if they won't even help you do your job? Fucking hell, I need a drink and a fag ASAP.

* * *

><p>Oh, I'm not British by the way and I really tried my best to incorporate some British slang here and if I misused some, I apologise. I also try to use some words the characters in Skins use so I hope they're all right. You know the drill. Like it, hate it? Leave me a review about it :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

And finally, here is Mini's POV! Hope you guys enjoy reading :)

Disclaimer: Skins still isn't mine

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 4: <span>**

**MINI'S POV**

When I walked out of the lift, I came face to face with a very frantic Naomi.

"Woah Naomi! Are you okay?"

She looked at me with huge eyes and screamed, "Where the fuck have you been? I had people look for you! The photo shoot is about to start in five fucking minutes!"

I know she's very mad but I couldn't help but laugh at her. She looks really funny when she's mad. I decided not to make fun of her and just apologized instead.

As I was trying to make her calm down, the lift door opened and out comes Emily Fitch.

"Hey Mini, you taming Godzilla?" she said teasingly.

I shook my head, gesturing not to make fun of Naomi because it was obviously my fault she's this mad.

Emily look confused for a moment and caught up and walked to Naomi. "What's wrong? I'm here now. Let's get this photo shoot in motion!"

Naomi took deep breaths and said, "Okay I'm calm now. Yeah, let's get this done. The sooner, the better."

I followed Naomi and Emily inside the office. I was brought to hair and make-up then the photo shoot began.

I should probably tell you something about me. I'm Minerva McGuinness, or Mini. I work as a model and writer for Fabulous magazine. I started as a writer for the magazine and when there was this huge photo shoot for a huge client, the model just suddenly quit. We couldn't risk losing our client so Naomi, had this crazy idea to make me be the model. So I thought, why not? Surprisingly, the client loved it. Many other influential people in the fashion industry saw it and some hired me and that was when my modeling career started. Oh, and I forgot to mention. I'm also a single mother.

Not many people know about that last bit. The only people who know about it are my mum, dad, step-dad, Liv, my other best mate, Franky and Alo, Grace's dad. Alo and I were together for a while but I felt that I was only staying with him just because he was my baby's dad. I thought it was very unfair to him so I decided to break it off with him. Luckily, the feeling was mutual. Alo is a really great dad; he helps me with all of Grace's expenses and all that shit. He's a really great guy and I'm glad we're mates.

After a few hours, the photo shoot was finally over, thank God! I couldn't think of any more poses to do. Plus these heels were really killing me. Don't get me wrong, I love heels but they're such a pain.

"And that's a wrap!" Emily shouted. I never thought 4 words would make me this happy. Everyone clapped and congratulated me for doing great, you know, the usual.

"Mini, come with me to my office for a while, alright? I have to talk to you about something," Naomi says with a wink at the end. Obviously this is about my date with her brother. I really don't know why I agreed to do it in the first place. I was perfectly fine functioning without a man by my side.

I followed Naomi to her office. She gestured to the chair, motioning for me to sit down. She sat down on her chair, placed her intertwined hands on the desk and looks at me with this Cheshire cat grin. I was getting very uncomfortable with her staring at me so I asked her to stop. "What do you want to talk about? Even though I know what you want to talk about, I'll still ask you."

Naomi just laughs, "So I told my brother your address and you know he'll pick you up at around 7. I told him you also like sushi so I booked a Japanese restaurant for the two of you, using his credit card, of course."

"Okay that sounds great. What should I wear? I don't want to be overdressed. Can you tell me more things about him so I don't at least make a fool of myself when I try and converse with him?" I say worriedly.

"Maybe a lovely dress would do, something not that extravagant of course. Hmm and Theo likes tennis. He's a huge tennis fan. He's also a bookworm. Loves Japanese food like you, not big on sushi though. He plays musical instruments and sings. He's also into photography, thanks to Emily. I guess that's about it," Naomi says.

I suddenly became very nervous. He sounds like a very sophisticated guy, someone I've never been associated with, ever. I don't want to be someone I'm not so I won't research about those things he's into and I'll just be myself. If he doesn't like what he sees, then it's his loss.

"Wow he sounds very…" I trailed, struggling to find the right word to describe him.

Naomi just laughs and reassured me that everything will be all right. I stood up, thanked her, and left her office. I grabbed my things and called my mum.

"Hi sweetie!" my mum answered after a couple of rings, sounding very breathless.

"Mum? Are you okay? Is Grace okay?"

"What? I'm fine! Grace is fine! Why are you asking if I'm okay?"

"You're sounding very breathless so I just thought –" I stopped talking, realizing why she sounded like that.

"MUM! That's disgusting! Grace is in the house with you!" I shouted at her.

"What the bloody hell are you screaming on about, Minerva? I was not doing THAT! I was playing with little Gracey here. She's making me very tired. I'm getting really old now, am I?"

I shook my head in amusement and apologized to her. "Anyway, putting that behind us, I'm on my way home now. What time are you leaving?"

"In a couple of hours sweetie. I'll see you when you get home. Take care!" mum said, hanging up.

I didn't want to admit it but I was sort of excited about this date and nervous too, definitely nervous. Theo sounds like a really great guy and this is my first time going out with a decent guy.

* * *

><p>Like it, hate it, leave me a review about it :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

This is probably the longest chapter I've written. It's 10 pages in word! :O Anyway, hope you guys like it! :)

Disclaimer: Skins isn't mine

* * *

><p><strong><span>CHAPTER 5:<span>**

**THEO'S POV**

I arrived in the apartment at around 6:30. I really want to get a nap because work was so stressful. I took a quick shower, and got dressed in 10 minutes. That was probably the quickest I've ever gotten ready. I decided to wear a light blue long sleeved polo with white vertical stripes, white pants and black dress shoes. I ran to my car and drove to Mini's house in a hurry.

As I was making my way to her place, I suddenly got very nervous. My hands started to sweat, I started to sweat and now's not the time to fucking sweat, Theo! Why am I so nervous? This is just a date! I've been on dates before. But never with a model, that is. I guess that's why I'm nervous? Oh fuck it. I made sure to stop by the flower shop to buy her flowers, of course.

As I was standing in front of her door, my hands were shaking so bad. "Fucking hell Theo! Get a grip, you wanker," I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and rung the doorbell, nervously waiting for the door to open.

Much to my surprise, Franky opened the door.

"Franky? What the hell are you doing here?"

She was just staring at me with wide eyes, "Uhm, I, uh, I, wha-" she said stuttering.

"Franky, who's at the door and why are you standing there like a freaking idiot?" someone screamed from inside.

When I saw who was screaming, my eyes literally went wide and I think my jaw dropped. Standing beside Franky was a really gorgeous girl. Gorgeous doesn't even cover it! She had long, wavy blonde hair, pale blue eyes and she was obviously checking me out as well, not to be a cocky prick or anything.

"Oh fuck! Say something, Theo! Don't stand there like a fucking prick. Say something, you ass!" I thought to myself.

"Uhm," why the fuck am I stuttering! Speak properly, goddamn it!

Coughing, I said, "Uh hi. Are you Mini?"

"Uhm yeah that's me. You must be Theo?" she said in this really adorable Scottish accent. Wait, adorable?

I nodded and gave her a smile. "Oh yeah," I pulled the flowers from behind my back and handed them to her, "these are for you by the way."

She gave me a really nice smile and thanked me. "Want to come in for a while? I'm still not ready to be honest," she said laughing.

I nodded and followed her in with Franky following behind.

She gestured towards Franky and introduced me to her. I gave her a sheepish smile and said, "I know who she is. We're actually mates."

**MINI'S POV**

"I know who she is. We're actually mates."

My eyes went wide at this. Franky knew Theo? Well damn! I should've told her whom I was going out with so I could at least know what to talk about with him!

I looked between the two of them. Franky was staring at Theo with this unexplainable look in her face.

"You two know each other? Well that saves me some awkwardness that was bound to happen," I looked at Theo and said, "Do you mind if I go upstairs? I just have to fix my make-up."

"Yeah sure thing," he said smiling. Goddamn that smile is really dreamy. What the fuck? Did I just really say dreamy?

I made sure to place the flowers he gave me in a vase before I went upstairs.

**FRANKY'S POV**

As Mini went upstairs, I couldn't help but keep staring at Theo. He looked so damn good. I should probably stop staring and talk to him.

"So…" I started awkwardly, with a nervous laugh.

"You know Mini? Why didn't you tell me earlier? Wait, is that why you were acting strangely? Look, I'm not gonna hurt her. You must have a "you hurt my best mate and I'll cut your balls off" speech ready for me, huh? Well, I can spare you that –" he rambled.

"Oh shut up, Theo. I don't have that speech ready for you. And yeah I know Mini. We've been mates since college," I tell him.

"Since college? How come we never met?" he asked curiously.

"I don't really know. I guess your paths never crossed," I shrugged.

"So does she know that we know each other?"

"No she doesn't. None of you know the other existed until now."

He nodded then sighed. He ran his hand through his really messy hair. He obviously didn't have enough time to comb his hair. He does this whenever he's feeling nervous.

"You look so nervous. Will you chill out?" I reassured him.

"I am nervous and I can't chill out. This is the first time I went out with a date ever since, well," he looks at me pointedly.

I looked away, feeling a bit embarrassed and said, "You'll be fine. Mini's great. You two may have no similarities that I know of, but I'm sure you'll get along just fine."

He looked at me and gave me a grateful smile. "Thanks Franks. I'm so glad you're here right now."

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm really the best," I said, grinning.

"You most definitely are," he said, grinning back then gave me a hug.

I hugged him back and let him go just as Mini was coming down the stairs.

"You look really beautiful, Mins. Looks like you're all ready to go now?" I asked her.

She nodded and whispered in my ear, "Please take good care of Grace. If anything happens, you call me alright?"

I nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. Looking at Theo, "You take care of her now, will you? I know I said I didn't have a speech prepared for you but I swear if you hurt her, I will cut your balls off," I tell him nonchalantly.

He just looked at me with an amused smile and laughs. "Okay, scary monster. I'll take good care of her."

"Good. Now that that's out of the way, go and leave now because my party guests are about to arrive and trash your house, Mini," I tell her seriously.

"Haha very funny, Franky. Just make sure to lock my doors because I don't want some random strangers shagging on my bed," she tells me back with a laugh.

Just as they were about to leave, Grace suddenly cried making Mini and me freeze and stare at each other with wide eyes.

**THEO'S POV**

I was already holding the door open for Mini when I heard a baby cry. I turn to see Mini and Franky staring at each other, looking like they were having their own silent conversation.

"Is everything okay? Is that your sister or brother or something, Mini?" I ask.

The two seem to have snapped out of their conversation and looked at me. "What, oh that yeah that's my younger sister," Mini tells me.

"Do you want to go check up on her first before we go?"

"No, you two go ahead. I'll go attend to the baby's needs. Have fun, okay. But not too much fun," Franky interrupts Mini before she was able to speak.

Mini and I scowled at what she said at the end and said goodbye to Franky. As Mini and I were walking towards my car, I made sure to open the passenger door first before I enter the car. She seems very pleased with my actions and thanked me.

As we were driving to the Japanese restaurant, I noticed she kept playing with her hands. She was obviously as nervous as I am, thank fuck for that. I decided to break this awkward silence and start the conversation.

"You know, I'm really nervous about this date to be honest. I haven't been out for a really long time with a girl."

She looks at me and said with a laugh, "Me too. Not out with a girl but out with a guy and I'm really nervous too. I'm glad you told me."

"Well that's me, Mr. Honest." What the fuck, Theo? Mr. Honest? Can you be any lamer than you are right now? She obviously found it lame too because she started laughing right after I said that.

"That was very lame of me. I promise you I'm not really lame. Can you forget I said that and I just said something cool instead?" I plead, looking at her.

That made her laugh harder so she just nodded. Once she stopped laughing, she took a deep breath and said, "You're really funny. That's definitely something your sister forgot to mention about you."

"My sister told you things about me?" I made a mental note to scold Naomi for doing that.

"Yeah and don't worry they're all good things," she told me reassuringly.

"Okay, like what then?"

"Like you're a huge tennis fan and you play musical instruments."

I breathed a sigh of relief. She obviously caught that and said, "Are you nervous that she told me something really embarrassing about you?"

I looked at her with wide eyes, which made her laugh. "Oh my god, your face! That was really funny. If she told me anything embarrassing about you, I wouldn't tell you because I'll be keeping it to myself, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to use it against you."

"You are one evil girl," I tell her with a laugh.

I'm making her laugh and I'm not even trying. Maybe this blind date won't be so horrible as I thought.

**MINI'S POV**

We got to the restaurant and were brought to our table. The waiter started talking in Japanese, I think. I mean I'm pretty sure it was Japanese because we were in a Japanese restaurant. How the fuck am I supposed to order when I can't even understand what the bloody hell he is saying?

Theo must've sensed my confusion because he called the attention of the waiter and started talking to him in what I assumed was also Japanese. Oh my god, he can speak another language? As I listened to him talk, even though I couldn't understand what he's saying, I thought it was very sexy that he can speak another language. I grabbed my cellphone from my handbag and texted Franky,

Mini: Theo can speak Japanese? Oh my god and also I think your mate is sexy as fuck ;) x

I pressed send and put my phone back. Theo then turned to me and asked, "What would you like to eat, besides sushi?" I looked at the menu and told him what I wanted and he told the waiter. When the waiter left, I asked him, "So you know how to speak Japanese?"

He smiled sheepishly, looking a bit shy, which I found extremely adorable. "Uh yeah. I wanted to learn a different language when I was in medical school."

"That's really cool. So do you know any other language besides Japanese?"

"Yeah, I know some French and Chinese too."

"You have to teach me how. Even just a few phrases."

"Sure thing," he said smiling.

"Your sister also told me you're a neurosurgeon? How's that working for you?" I asked curiously.

He proceeded to tell me everything about his medical school experience, without boring me surprisingly.

"How about you? How'd you become a model and writer for Fabulous?"

I told him the story and he looked genuinely interested in what I was telling him. As I was telling him the story, I took that as my chance to check him out. Don't judge me, if there was a hot guy listening intently to what you were saying, you'd check him out too. I approved of what he was wearing because it made him look really smart and sexy. I really like it when guys dress like that. I stared at his eyes and they were almost the same shade of blue like mine. I looked at his hair next and I swear I almost swooned. His hair was this messy mop of bleach blonde hair and that's another thing I like in a guy, messy hair, but not to the point that it was almost disgusting.

As soon as I finished talking, the waiter comes to our table with our food. We started eating and talking about random things. It was really easy talking to him. For some reason, I never ran out of things to talk to him about. I thought I was going to be very bored by him just saying medical things or some other things I have no interest in. But surprisingly, he was the complete opposite.

When we finished eating, he asked, "Do you want dessert?"

I couldn't help but think that there was a double meaning to what he was saying; even though I knew what he said was completely innocent.

"No, thank you. I'm good. Do you?"

He shook his head and called the waiter and asked for the bill, I think. They were still speaking in Japanese, okay! I'm just assuming here. When he finished paying, he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

I nodded and followed him out the restaurant. He was really a gentleman, opening doors for me and all that.

As we made our way back to my house, I remembered I texted Franky earlier about Theo. I checked my phone to see if there was a reply from her,

Franky: Yeah he knows other languages too. Haha I'm glad you do. Grace is doing fine. And I forgot to lock your room, I think strangers are shagging in there right now :o

I laughed and sent her a reply back.

Mini: Make sure to change the sheets when they're done okay? We're on our way back now. See you :) x

I put my phone back in my handbag and Theo looked at me curiously, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, apparently a couple of strangers are doing the nasty in my bedroom right now," I said laughing.

"In that case, make sure to change the sheets after they're done. Wouldn't want to disturb a couple doing the nasty now, would we?" he said laughing.

We just joked around and talked some more on the way home. I swear, I was really enjoying talking to him. When we arrived at my house, he opened my door and said with a smile, "I'll walk you." I smiled back and nodded.

As we stood in front of our door, he said, "So, I really had a great time. I honestly thought it would end horribly, seeing as this was a blind date."

"So did I. You're surprisingly a really great person to talk to."

"So are you, Mini. So are you."

"Anyway, thank you for a wonderful time. Good night and drive safe, alright?"

"Yeah I will. Good night, Mini," he says with a smile.

When he walked off towards his car, I ran towards him, "Wait, Theo!"

He turned and said with one eyebrow raised, "Yeah?"

I kissed his cheek and gave him a hug and said, "Good night, Theo. Thanks for tonight."

I walked, rather, I ran towards our house in a hurry because I was sort of embarrassed for what I just did. I couldn't help the smile that was escaping my lips at the moment. I really did have fun tonight.

**THEO'S POV**

I stood there in the street, shocked. I had a hand on my cheek from where Mini kissed it. Why did she kiss my cheek? I must've done something right. I obviously did because otherwise she wouldn't have done that. I went inside my car and drove home. There was a huge, goofy grin on my face right now which I'm sure wouldn't go away for weeks.

As I kept going back to that cheek kiss, my phone ringing disturbed my thoughts. I looked at it and saw it was Naomi.

"Hello!" I couldn't help but let that cheery voice escape me and of course she noticed it and decided to make fun of me.

"My, my! Someone sounds very happy huh?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just say it."

"Say what?"

"You know what!"

There was silence on the other end. She was obviously clueless to what I was talking about. When I was about to tell her she suddenly screamed, "OH! I know what I'm supposed to say! I told you so!"

I laughed and said, "Yeah you really did. Anyway, I'm almost home. Want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good. I have everything I need right here," she said, obviously talking about Emily.

I fake gagged and said, "That was really cheesy and please be quiet tonight. I really need some sleep."

"Okay we'll be quiet tonight just because you did what I asked you to and enjoyed it. Consider it your prize from me."

Laughing, I thanked her and hung up. I arrived at our building, parked my car and went up the apartment. I can't wait to get in bed. I'm really exhausted. Exhausted, but happy. Really happy.

* * *

><p>Like it, hate it, leave me a review about it :)<p> 


End file.
